This six-day institute will provide a catalyst for advancement of physical therapy for people with movement dysfunction through the translation of movement science into effective clinical interventions. New discoveries in the areas of motor control, learning, and development are usually discussed in the laboratory and shared among the basic science community. Less frequently, these discussions are converted into clinical practice. Conferences that bridge the basic science findings to clinical practice are increasingly important for advances in rehabilitation. This is the third in a series, over nearly four decades to be held July 5-21, 2005, at the University of Utah, SLC, Utah. The mission of this Symposium on Translating Evidence into Practice (STEP) is to explore existing and developing theories, models and knowledge regarding movement science; to integrate these theories, models and evidence into physical therapy education and practice; to identify, discuss and analyze areas where clinical practice is evolving; and to identify and discuss the implications of scientific advances for physical therapy practice. The intended international group of participants includes physical therapy educators, clinicians and researchers whose intent is to integrate scientific evidence into clinical practice. A select group of graduate students and junior faculty will be invited and encouraged to participate. The institute format will be morning general plenary sessions followed by afternoon concurrent focused breakout sessions by leading basic and clinical scientists from the fields of health services, neuroscience, neurology, developmental neurobiology, psychology, rehabilitation medicine, motor behavior, and physical therapy. An evening Gordon-like conference panel and evening poster sessions will facilitate dialogue and collaboration. At the conclusion of the institute, key participants will be asked to summarize each day's research agenda through specific topic reports. The last afternoon will focus on strategies to develop academic-clinical partnerships to facilitate the development of more effective clinical interventions. [unreadable] [unreadable]